


Love to Hate You

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, I’m bad at tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Zoey Helsing and Ryuga Banjou had an....interesting relationship to be certain. The two of them fought. A lot. And yet underneath all that, there was a lot of love to be found. This





	Love to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/gifts).



> This is a gift for a good friend of mine, DrakeWings. Be sure to check him out. Ryuga Banjou belongs to me, and Zoey Helsing belongs to DrakeWings, as does ALZE

“ Should we do something?” Azure Rose, the leader of team ALZE asked as they stood outside of the dorm, hearing the sounds of things being broken inside of the door. 

“ I don’t think so luv. I think that’s something they have to work out for themselves,” Lisa said. She then jumped back when she heard the fan being ripped out of the roof and tossed through the window. 

“ How did this happen anyways?” Elise asked as she listened to the sounds of things breaking and then yelling. “ One thing I knew was just behind her in the lunch line as they came back from a mission, and the next thing I know they were arguing in the cafeteria, and it escalated to this point.”

“ They’ll fight over just about anything,” Azure said. She then sighed a little bit. “ The door is locked and barricaded. I could get in easily with my Semblance, but I don’t know if I should do that. This feels like something they should sort out by themselves.”

“ Well luvs? Let’s just wait outside then. If things get really bad we barge in, but for the most part we just let em have it out,” Lisa suggested.

Azure nodded. “ Though I don’t know if it could get any worse.” 

-Inside ALZE’s dorm-

“ You’re the worst fucking person I know! Why do you always get in my way when we’re fighting?! I could have handled the entire thing myself!” Ryuga said, tossing a flowerpot out the window, while also kissing Zoey’s cheek. Zoey smiled at this, and then kicked the leg out from under a table, while nuzzling Ryuga.

“ No the fuck you couldn’t have! You’re the one who’s a liability when we’re fighting together!” Zoey said. “ If you weren’t such a little bitch I wouldn’t have to step in and save your ass!”

“ I was only in trouble because I had to help you! Fucking cunt!” Ryuga exclaimed slamming his hands through the wall, while also hugging Zoey.

“ I didn’t ask for your help bastard!” Zoey insisted as she then wrapped her legs around Ryuga, tossing something and breaking one of the lamps in the room. 

Ryuga then laid Zoey down on the bed and kissed her neck. “ Well you clearly damn well needed it!” He said. As they began to undress. As they made love to each other, Zoey pressed a recording on her scroll, which was just the sounds of them breaking things, hoping it would drown out their moans.

-Outside the ALZE dorm-

“ Are they....moaning in their?” Azure asked as she heard the sounds, blushing a little bit because of it, not having gone that far with Qrow. 

“ It’s probably a hate fuck luv. Amelia and I have them from time to time,” Lisa suggested. 

“ I don’t know, it sounds really passionate. Like there’s some real feelings involved,” Elise said. 

Azure used her Semblance and then unlocked the door and pushed the barricade Ryuga and Zoey had set up out of the way. The two of them quickly pulled their clothes on again, and the blankets over them. “ What the fuck are you doing?!” Both of them asked at once. 

“ Knew it! You two are shagging up!” Lisa said 

“ When did this start?” Azure asked. “ How did this even happen? I thought the two of you hated each other?””

Ryuga and Zoey looked at each other. They seemed to be having a non verbal conversation with each other, before they nodded. “ You can’t tell anyone else. We don’t want them thinking that we’ve gone soft,” Zoey said. 

“ I promise we won’t,” Elise said, wanting both the answers to her questions and also to know the answers to all of her questions about the....unique relationship.

“ This started when the two of us were paired together for a mission,” Ryuga said. “ The two of us expected to be butting heads with each other the entire time but we got along surprisingly. I got to tell her about my family, and she told me about being an elf and we just....clicked.”

“ How many of your fights have actually been real?” Azure asked curiously. 

“ Some of them are. And it works out because we’re strong enough to take a punch and we have enough aura to heal from anything major.” Zoey explained. “ But we have a lot of fake fights. Like that one. We didn’t want anyone to know about this.”

AL_E continued to ask Zoey and Ryuga questions about their relationship, which the two of them answered the best they did. In the end, Azure smiled. “ Well, I’m glad that the two of you are happy with each other. Come on girls. Let’s leave them too it,” Azure smiled.

-Years later-

Ryuga held his nose to stop the flow of bleeding. He gave a slight chuckle when he looked over and saw Zoey holding an ice pack to her eye. He went and then sat next to her. Ryuga wrapped an arm around her, and then Zoey leaned on him. “ Think we went too far this time?” He asked curiously. He looked around and saw the wedding venue had been destroyed.

“ Maybe. Is your nose okay?” Zoey asked. “ My eye is swollen but it’s going to heal in the end. At least this way we got all of our anger out.”

The two of them had decided to have two weddings. One of them would be like this, where they fought to get rid of all their anger, and then later today, a more traditional one, where they simply married each other. 

“ My nose is fine.” Ryuga said as he stood up. “ Well come on. Let’s put this place together for our actual wedding.” 

Zoey nodded as she stood up next to him. Together the two of them set up the wedding venue again, and went and changed into much simpler and more comfortable clothing. A few hours later, Azure, who came as the priest arrived and then came to the front.

The three of them went through the ceremony, and then the time came for their vows. “ Ryuga? I guess I hate a lot of things but I never find myself hating you all that much. You make me happy, and I want to be with you,” Zoey said.

“ My anger comes in extremes. I get violently angry from time to time. But my anger is never directed at you. Instead, I feel love when I’m around you. And I always want to be with you.” Ryuga replied. “ I love to hate you.”

“ You May now kiss the bri-“ Azure began, but she then saw Ryuga and Zoey already making out. She averted her eyes to give them privacy, and she made her way back to her own home, to her own husband. 

As she left, Zoey released from the kiss. “ I love to hate you too,” she told Ryuga.

-End-


End file.
